KRGem-Episode 4, The Clash of the two riders
KRGem-Episode 4, The Clash of Two Riders ' ('Opening-Colors of the Heart by UVERWorld)' Gem charged at Wolf and struck him with his Miner Blade in the chest causing him to fall. Gem took his Cobalt Gem and put it in the slot on his Miner Blade. “Shatter! Cobalt Gem Slash!”, Gem raised his sword and it stretched into the sky glowing a bright blue. “It’s your final Adventure!” Gem crashed the sword and it cut Wolf in half destroying him. Quartz walked up behind Gem and kicked him down. “Don’t tell me you forgot our agreement? One of us is going to leave alive, the other is good as dead.” Quartz held up his Digger Staff and was about to hit Gem but he blocked just in time. “Why must we battle? We’re both riders! We both defeat Oxidans! There is no reason to fight!” Gem put down his weapon, Quartz sighed and struck Gem right in the chest. “I love to see things die before me! I’m me! I won’t be labeled just because one rider is good! Now pick up your weapon and fight! I WANT TO KILL YOU!” Yelled Quartz. Gem and Quartz pulled out their second gem tabs. “I’ll just have to beat some sense into you!” Gem put the Emerald tab in and flipped the switch. “You’ll be dead soon.” Quartz chuckled, '“Break! Emerald! Heavy Smasher!” “Break! Lemon Quartz! Berserk Sniper!”. ' ' Kasumi was with her Grandma Ami giving her a bowl of ramen noodles. “Hey kiddo, you're worried about Tatsuya huh?” Ami asked with noodles hanging down her face. “Yeah! He was hurt fight…..I mean he got hit by a bike, if he does something dangerous, like rock climbing, he would be in your condition!” Ami put her bowl down and sighed, “Well that's Tatsuya for you. If thinks life is one giant adventure. Even when being beat or hurt, in the back of his head he is having fun.” ' ' Quartz was shooting Gem quickly and Gem was about to pass out. “I’ll finish this!” Quartz jumped into the air and flipped his switch, “Shatter! Lemon Quartz! Rider Finish!”. Quartz started spinning like a drill and came towards Gem fast, Gem blocked with his axe.”I...can’t take any..more of this! But...this is really….a fun adventure!” Gem put his Emerald tab on his Miner Axe. “Shatter! Emerald Gem Execution!”. Gem pushed Quartz off his axe and when Quartz came back down, Gem struck him with his axe but still took the rider kick. Gem turned back into Tatsuya and fell to the ground. Quartz laughed, “Yes! I WI…” Quartz’s suit started staticing and his helmet broke off and revealing his face, part of his face was scratched showing his metal. “You little! I’ll!” 0ne came and pushed Zer0 back. “Let's go, I’ll repair you. Gem rider, this isn’t the last time you will see us!” 0ne and Zer0 disappeared into the woods while Tatsuya was left on the ground. ' ' In a dark, deep forest, Snake and Viper were walking around until they found a tombstone with ancient writing on it. “Hey Viper! Is that it!” Snake said pointing at tombstone, Viper nodded, “That’s the Oxi Point, through there, oxidans can teleport from the King’s Castle and to Japan. But it looks like it hasn’t been used in years or centuries. So just how did Wolf and Giraffe appear?” Viper walked closer but then the tombstone started glowing bright and created a blue vortex. Rustoni jumped out and looked at a map, “I will find the King’s son.” The portal closed and Rustoni chanted ancient words and disappeared. Snake and Viper jumped from under the ground with a terrified look on their faces. “That was Rustoni! She is major powerful!” Snake yelled. “We will have to get….The Lion tribe.” Snake looked at Viper with a concerned look on his face, Viper looked at him too and they both nodded. They both used their super speed to leave the area. ' Tatsuya got home and walked passed a sleeping Kasumi. Tatsuya walked and put a blanket over her, he then went in his room and passes out on the bed. ' ''' Zer0 was in the forest thinking, “How could an injured human beat an almighty cyborg?!” 0ne ran up behind Zer0, “Hey Zer0? I know you hate and despise humans but what do you like about killing humans? Or to be more exact, what do you like about killing?” Zer0 stood up, “When Doctor Kyu invented me, he was going to sell me as a war machine. He gave me a killer “personality” and ever since, killing has been my favorite thing to do. When the army didn't take me, Doctor Kyu made you as a chain.” 0ne titled his head a little, “What do you mean by chain?” Zer0 walked towards the campsite, “I'm the dog and you're the chain holding me back.” 0ne chuckled, “Now that I'm thinking about it. You and Tatsuya are kinda the same. You both used your determination to win and beat what was known as the unbeatable. You couldn't defeat me at first but you tried again and won. Same with Tatsuya’s battle.” 0ne grabbed a rock and crushed it in his hand. “But Zer0 if you're careless like that again you will be just like this rock.” 0ne opened his hand dropping dust from it. A college student was walking by holding his heavy textbooks and fixed his glasses. He walked into the park and sat down, his classes were amazingly hard and he was different from other kids. He doesn’t remember anything from when he was a child and his birth record said he was alive since 1606 but he just turned 18. As he was sitting down, a woman walked towards him. “Are you, Kai?” She asked, Kai nodded. “Then I will need you to come with me.” She held out her hand, Yuri looked at her suspiciously. “Have we met before? You seem really familiar? My head hurts…...didn’t you have a brother or something?”. The woman smiled, “So you really are the King’s son. I am Rustoni, you are the song of a king from years in the past.” Kai started remember some more things, he had a flashback of him as a child. There was a palace and a king. “Alright, I believe you. Take where you need.” Rustoni and Kai started walking and a guy was watching. He took off his sunglasses and his red glowing eyes glowed brighter. “I see they found the kid. I wonder what that old man will say we he sees the kid. I guess I can go play around a little.” He snapped his fingers and as soon as he did, he teleported. (Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot) Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 2 Gem Zer0/ Kamen Rider Quartz: 2 Gem Category:Episodes